


It's Better Than I Ever Even Knew

by LonelySparrow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, harry makes fun of niall because hes irish, so read with caution and take everything with a grain of salt, theres a lot of cussing and name calling and hateful rude remarks in this, this is kind of angsty and mean and hateful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySparrow/pseuds/LonelySparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry hate each other and can't get along. After some especially rude comments, things all come to a dramatic and revealing head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better Than I Ever Even Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Firstly, I don't picture Harry and Niall actually ever being like this because those two are just two cute little carefree mofos and I think they are actually really sweet and get along well. Secondly, the comments in this about Larry Stylinson are not necessarily a reflection of my own views so please don't get all shitty with me about this. I just used it for some fuel for the fire in the story. Uhm....yeah. Like I said, I can't ever see Niall and Harry actually having a go at each other like this. I just don't see them doing that. Please take everything in this story with a grain of salt, this is all just angst and I don't actually believe any of these hateful comments. Enjoy the angsty story.

They were always fighting. On stage they played it up for the fans; they’d hold hands, sing their solos in Little Things to each other, and exchange hugs and ass slaps like they’d never get the chance again. Off stage, though, they were constantly bickering over everything. 

Harry thought Niall was an annoying little son of a bitch who was too loud and played shitty pop music too much. He hated Niall’s loud cackles and hated that he was always correcting everybody about everything (seventeen countries). But he liked the way Niall’s eyes shined when he played guitar and he liked his accent and the way he quaffed his hair and he liked the way Niall was always going out of his way for fans, not that he’d ever admit it to anyone. The blond was still annoying and he couldn’t stand to be near him for any amount of time longer than five minutes.

Niall thought Harry was a posh twat that didn’t give a fuck about anybody but himself. He was sick of Harry’s stupid fuckin’ hipster music that sounded like dying cows warbling to the bass of a kick drum and he was sick of Harry causing the band so much bad press with his drunk, late nights. But he did like the jade green in Harry’s eyes, and he liked those chocolate curls and dimples, and he liked Harry’s grampa sweaters and Harry’s cheeky attitude, but he hated the way Harry treated him and he hated the way Harry treated everyone else like they were gum beneath his shoe.

Everything came to a head at one of their last shows on the UK tour. Especially low blows were thrown that night after the concert.

“You’re a total fuck up, Niall! You were fucking hideous during your Little Things solo. Maybe you should stop your pussy crying and man up and play that fucking guitar! It’s about the only thing you’re good for and you can’t even get that right!” Harry spat as they got on the bus.

Niall whipped around, dropping his bag on the leather couch and shoving Harry backwards with all his might. Zayn, Liam, and Louis swiveled around at the raised voices and the shout Harry cried out as he fell backwards toward the floor of the bus.

He landed in an awkward mess of tangled limbs on his ass, glaring up at Niall.

“Maybe you should fucking stop ogling Louis and pay attention and you won’t fuck up your What Makes You Beautiful solo you fucking posh fucker!” Niall was barely making sense but his words hit Harry in the chest. How could Niall bring up his weakest moment? And the Larry bullshit? Everyone in the band knew that Louis and Harry hated the Larry rumors. Louis was happily in love with Eleanor and Harry wasn’t interested in the older, Doncaster lad like that at all.

Harry leaped from his place on the floor and grabbed the little blond by his shirt collar. Niall tried to swing his fist in to the side of Harry’s voice, but Liam caught Niall around the arms as Zayn grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and Louis jumped in between them.

“Hey you two! Cut this fucking shit out! It’s been a long night and none of us want to deal with your shit!” Louis growled.

“You fucking cunt!” Niall spit.

“At least I can actually sing, you fucking brace-faced leprechaun.” Harry snarled back.

“I don’t even wear braces anymore you son of a bitch!” Niall growled. 

“HEY! Shut the fuck up, both of you!” Louis pushed Liam and Niall away toward the back of the bus and Zayn dragged Harry onto one of the leather couches. Seperating them from each other seemed like a good start if you asked Louis.

The bus driver hopped on the bus and tossed a concerned look back at the boys.

“We’ve got things under control, Don. Could you just hurry to the hotel please?” Liam piped in politely to the older man. The man made a noncommittal noise and started the bus, driving out of the back of the venu and through two sets of iron gates before pulling onto the main highway.

Liam sat with Niall in the back of the bus as he threw bottles of shampoo, shoes, and whatever else he could get his hands on at the bus wall.

“That fucking prick! I can’t fucking take this Liam! I want out. I want to be done!” Niall roared. 

“Niall, Niall, just sit down a minute. Calm down.”

“He just brought everything up, Liam! He brought all those doubts back up. My voice, my braces, the fact that I’m Irish!?”

“I know. He’s being a fucking douchebag, I know. Just sit down, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Liam stood up and restrained Niall by pulling him into an awkward hug.

“How can he say those things to me, Liam? I thought we could at least be civil, for the bands sake y’know?” Niall mumbled.

“I don’t know Niall. Not to make excuses but Harry’s going through a lot right now and I think…I think he’s just confused and frustrated.”

“I HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKER!” Liam heard Harry yelling from the front of the bus. He glanced down the hall and found that he could just make out a very tall and lean curly haired boy standing in the aisle-way, arms wide.

“Harry, you don’t hate him. Everyone loves him. How you can you hate the little lad?” Zayn asked in that soft, quiet voice of his.

“I don’t know why people love him! He’s a piece of shit!” Harry sneered.

“Harry. That’s uncalled for, seriously, you’re being a real wanker. Cut it out.” Zayn glared.

Harry’s eyes seemed to darken and he suddenly rushed toward the back of the bus, throwing himself past Liam and into Niall’s space. He shoved Niall against the wall, roaring in his face. Liam was about to break up the fight, when Zayn and Louis grabbed him and held him back. 

“Just give them a minute, they just need to yell it out. As soon as a punch is thrown you can get in there.” Louis said.

“You fucking twat! I can’t fucking stand to be around you! You’re disgusting belching, you’re shitty pop music, you’re fucking annoying, squalling laugh! I hate you’re fucking shortness you piece of shit leprechaun. I hate you’re fucking fake-ass dyed blonde hair. I hate you’re fucking eyelashes. I hate your damn crinkly eyes when you smile. I hate your intelligence. I hate your Irish accent. I hate that you make me like you.” Harry was breathing hard, one arm crossed against Niall’s throat.

Niall’s eyes had gone wide, “I hate your fucking dimples, you cunt. I hate your motherfucking grampa sweaters and your tight ass jeans that look like they’re painted on. I hate your damn hipster music and I hate your poshness. I hate your attitude. I hate you Harry Styles, I hate you because I love you.”

Harry was pressed all against Niall. Chest to chest, hips to hips, legs to skinny legs. He leaned his forehead against the cool wall over Niall’s shoulders, just breathing. Niall’s arms had come up around Harry’s waist, “Harry Styles, you fucking kiss me right now or so help me I’ll—“ 

And he did. Harry pressed his lips to Niall’s, a feverish clash of tongues and teeth before they broke apart gasping for breath. Harry stared into Niall’s beautiful blues before diving in again, this kiss a sweeter, slower gentle press of lips.

“Fucking, finally. You twats. We’ve been waiting for you two to work this fucking shit out and make out with each other for ages. You dumbasses.” Louis heaved a sigh and the three left Niall and Harry in the back of the bus.

“Sorry I said all that shit about you, I didn’t mean it.” Harry said.

“I know. I’m sorry I brought up Larry Stylinson and your solo.”

“It’s okay.”

“Why’d you hate me so much?” Niall asked, one arm around Harry’s waist and the other in the chocolate curls.

“I didn’t. I just used hate to cover up the fact that I really liked you. I’ve never liked a boy before and you were just different and I didn’t know how to feel about that.”

“I was only a dick to you because you were such a dick to me.” Niall whispered.

“I know. It’s okay.”

“I think I love you , Niall Horan.” Harry whispered.

“I think I might just love you too, Harry Styles.” Niall leaned in and placed a kiss at the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“You wanker.” 

“You fucking posh asshole.”


End file.
